fnaffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Mi chiamo Maxwell/Saga Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Przyjaciel czy Wróg? - Część 7.
Szedł powolnym i niskim krokiem przez korytarze pizzerii pilnując ponad, żeby nie zostać zauważonym. "Muszę po prostu ukatrupić te dzieciaki bez zwracania na siebie uwagi." myślał idąc powolnie przez placówkę. W pewnym momencie usłyszał donośne głosy dzieciaków dochodzące z pomieszczenia. Natychmiast udał się w tamtą stronę. - Proszę pani, proszę pani! Ta bajka jest super fajnowa! - Cieszył się jeden z dzieciaków. - To dobrze, cieszę się mały. - Odpowiedziała radośnie Wand. Postanowiła zapewnić tym dzieciakom kilka ciekawych opowieści, zanim pizzeria zostanie otwarta. - Proszę pani, a ja chcę piciu! - Powiedziała jedna dziewczynka. - Oczywiście, zaraza przyniosę tu sok z kuchni. Zaraz wrócę. - Opdarła po czym poszła w dal pizzerii. Nasłuchiwał się wszystkiego z sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Stwierdził, że to doskonała okazja, żeby zająć się tymi dzieciaki. Pomyślał, żeby założyć strój animatronika i spróbować pobawić się z dziećmi. Jak pomyślał, tak zrobił i udał się w stroje fioletowego Freddiego w stronę dzieci. - Hej, hej, hej dzieciaki! - Przywitał się wchodząc do pomieszczenia. - To robo-misiek! - Krzyknęły z radością wszystkie dzieci po czym szybko podbiegły do niego. - Jak się nazywasz? - - Jaką jesteś rasą niedźwiedzia? - - Jak to jest być robotem? - - Czy masz swoją panią misiowią? - Wszystkie dzieci zaczęły masowo zadawać dla niego pytania. - Hej, hej, pomału. Jestem... Purple Freddy i moim zadaniem jest zabawianie was! Haha! - - Jej, ale fajnie! Nasz własny misio! - - Panie Purple Freddy, jest pan tu nieco brudny. - Pokazał malec w okularach palcem w zakurzone miejsce. - Ahh, no widzisz, to nic takiego! Po prostu... - - Ależ nie proszę pana, może pan po tym mieć dużo złych bakterii. Taki porządny niedźwiedź powinien to wiedzieć. - - Eee, to naprawdę nie... - - Niech pan niedźwiedź poczeka. Zaraz przyniosę chustkę i kurz zniknie! - Powiedział po czym szybko pobiegł w stronę pizzerii w celu odnalezienia strażniczki. Po chwili biegu zobaczył ją w kuchni nalewającą szklanki do soku po czym powiedział. - Przepraszam pani, ale potrzebuję chustki, żeby zetrzeć kurz z ubioru pana niedźwiedzia. - Pana niedźwiedzia? Ale przecież Freddy jest u siebie na scenie. - Powiedziała zdziwiona. - No tak, ale chodzi o pana fioletowego niedźwiedzia co tu przyszedł, żeby nas zabawiać. - - Co? Ale my przecież... - Rozmyślała czym nagle zamarła. Upuściła szklankę soku na ziemie, która się rozbiła i pobiegła w stronę pokoju, gdzie były dzieci. - Cholera, tylko nie to... - Myślała podczas biegu. Wander weszła do pokoju i zobaczyła grupkę trzech zaciekawionych dzieciaków i fioletowego niedźwiedzia, który trzymał w ręku nóż. - Spokojnie dzieciaki, chcę wam pokazać jedną fajną sztuczkę z tym nożem... - Przestał mówić gdy zobaczył Wand. Po dwóch sekundach stania w miejscu i ogarnięcia myśli rzucił w nią krzesłem, które stało w pobliżu i zaczął uciekać. - Ałć... - Krzyknęła Wand gdy dostała krzesłem w głowę i się przewróciła. Po chwili jednak wstała i zaczęła gonić za przebierańcem, jednak była zbyt wolna by go dogonić. Zobaczyła jak wychodzi z pizzerii a następnie znika gdzieś w gęstwinie krzaków. Oboloła i zmęczona Wand zdecydowała, żeby nie gonić go dależ, gdyż i tak jest od niej szybszy. Zaczęła wracać z powrotem do dzieciaków. - Cholera... Przeklnęła pod nosem. Popołudnie. W pizzerii jest cała wycieczka szkolna i potężny gwar. Wszyscy tam się cieszą i zajadają razem pizzę, jakby rano nic się nie wydarzyło. Jednak tymczasem w biurze Maxwella... - A więc potem zniknął gdzieś w krzakach, tak? - Max dopytywał się jej. - Tak, niestety mnie noga zbyt bolała, żeby go dalej gonić. Po za tym był szybszy. - - Hmm, a rozmawiałaś potem z dzieciakami? - - Oczywiście, całe szczęście nic im się nie stało. Dopytywały się gdzie pan niedźwiedź poszedł a ja powiedziałam im, że poszedł bo miał dużo obowiązków. Starałam się później ukrywać przed nimi niepokój. - - No nic, straciliśmy strój sprężynowy jeden, ale to nic. Ważne, że nikomu nic się nie stało. A tymczasem możesz wracać do domu, ja zaś przejżę nagrania z monitoringu. Może uda mi się coś ciekawego znaleźć. - Dobrze, pa. - Pożegnała się Wand. - Pa! - Odparł Maxwell po czym zaczął przeglądać taśmy. Leo stał w kuchni i przygotowywał kolejne porcej pizzy. Musiał się wyrabiać, gdyż wraz ze zrobieniem porcji musiał już przygotowywać kolejną. Jednak nie był to dla niego problem. Znał się na swojej robocie i wykonywał ją z pełnym skupieniem. Nagle do kuchni weszła Wolly. - Ohoho, lepiej szykuj kolejne porcje bo tamte już zjedzone. Kurcze, ale dzisiaj pracowity dzień mamy! - - Co prawda to prawda. - Odparł Leo po czym podał porcje dla Wolly. - Prosz, świeża pizza. Naprawdę, dziwię się jak te dzieciaki mogą mieć taki apetyt... - - No, prawda. W tych szkołach nie jedzą drugich śniadań czy co? - Zażartowała Wolly i wzięła pizzę. Ruszyła szybkim krokiem w stronę jadalni, gdy nagle potknęła się o lekko wystający kafelek z podłogi. Leo zauważył to i krzyknął: - Wolly! - Po czym skoczył w jej kierunku i ją złapał, żeby nie upadła. Niestety nie udało mu się złapać pizzy, która upadła o podłogę rozwalając się. - O nie, kurczę, cała pizza... Musiałam się po prostu przewrócić... - Mówiła smutna Wolly. - Eee, nie martw się, ja szybko zrobię kolejne porcje pizzy i doniesiesz znowu. - - Co? Naprawdę dasz radę tyle pizzy na raz zrobić? - - Oczywiście, w końcu ją robię z leopardzią szybkością a nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś nie wykonała swojego zadania. - Ohhh, dzięki... - Powiedziała po czym popatrzyła mu się w oczy. Po chwili zaczęła czuć jak się policzki czerwienią, natychmiast odwróciła wtedy głowę. - Ojj, powinienem cię już puścić, wybacz... - Powiedział niezręcznie Leo po czym puścił Wolly. Zabrał się wtedy za robienie porcji pizzy. Wolly stała przez chwilę cicho w miejscu aż w końcu coś powiedziała. - Wieć... Wtedy nie pozwoliłeś mi upaść na podłogę... - Mówiła niezręcznie. - Heh, to drobiazg. Nie mógłbym pozwolić upaść. - - Heh, to miłe... Dziękuję. - Powiedziała. Wtedy Leo odwrócił się do niej na chwilę. Zobaczył jej czerwone policzki i zrozumiał o co chodzi i wrócił szybko do pracy. - Ehh, w porządku... - Odparł. Wieczór. Pizzeria ucichła, niemal wszystkie dzieci już stąd wyszły a pracownicy byli zebrani w swoim biurze. Maxwell wyjaśniał im dzisiejszą sytuację jaka miała miejsce rano. - Dobrze, zatem wszystko ustalone. Trzymajcie się razem i pilnujcie wszystkiego uważnie. - - To nie powinno być trudne, i tak jest nas sporo do tego. - Powiedział Hedge. - Aha! I tutaj kolejna sprawa, będzie nas jeszcze więcej. Jutro rano dojdą do nas nowi pracownicy. Lukasz i Asuna, miła para naprawdę. Będą nam tu pomagali w otrzymywaniu porządku, którego nigdy nie jest dość. - Kolejni pracownicy? Kurcze, naprawdę spory biznes... - Powiedziała Krwawa. - Spory, spory, ale widzicie co się tu dzieje. Spory biznes wymaga sporej ochrony, więc pamiętajcie o jutrzejszym powitaniu. A tymczasem powiedzcie dzieciom co zostały, że już zamykamy. I tak dużo pracy dzisiaj było... - CDN Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach